


隐秘日记

by tcho_i



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcho_i/pseuds/tcho_i
Summary: ——————*董思成在去机场之前，终于在酒店大堂逮到了李马克，没忍住还是问了昨晚和郑在玹他俩八卦了一晚的消息：“马克你真的，从cody那里买了条这季刚采购的新裙子啊？”“是啊。”“哇你真是，有钱啊，买来干嘛？”李马克有些紧张起来:“那个......买来给妹妹穿啊哥。”“嗯？我记得你家没生妹妹啊...”董思成疑惑着给郑在玹发了短信。
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 11





	隐秘日记

我成了最爱哥哥的人。

第一次发现这个秘密的时刻很突然，光彩耀目的舞台上，伴着岛国夏季特有的干燥晚风，我的身体却不受大脑控制地只朝哥哥跑去。好想触碰他，好想变成泡泡糖黏在他身上。

收工回酒店时我和哥哥踏入了同一个房间。守住秘密可真难，我想。哥哥洗完澡出来，带着热腾腾的水汽，头发也没擦干，水珠正一滴一滴悬空落下。有时候我总会忍不住想要像只小兽一样凑近嗅嗅哥哥，我的哥哥大概是只小狮子，把头埋进他的鬃毛里会不会闻到阳光的味道，我一直很好奇。

而且哥哥是只小狮子，我也该是小狮子吧，如果奔驰在非洲草原的话，我的领地也想和哥哥的挨在一起。无限接近又难以靠近，反正我们的关系从小到大都是这样，这是我爱上哥哥的第七百零三个契机。

我用很快的速度洗好了澡，在哥哥开启摄像机之前，一直沉迷在游戏机里。毕竟我看起来只是一个普通的男孩，一个不怀揣秘密的。

队友进来的时候我正在走神，直到哥哥说了我的名字，哥哥正看着镜头叙说我怎么叫他起床的。

“啊渽民真的……你们绝对想不到他叫我起床时说了什么。”哥哥此时看向了我，等待着我说些什么。哥哥难道忘了吗，早晨我起床时他自己已经穿戴整齐坐在沙发上，而我，那时分明什么也没说。

哥哥啊哥哥，你想听我说些什么呢。

我看着镜头有些慌乱了，哥哥和队友都沉默着，并没有帮我的意思，我也不想在难得的出镜机会中失误，却不知道该如何接话。哥哥又欺负人，我只能一边漂亮地笑着，一边心里愤愤地骂。

关了摄像机后房间又重新回归了平静，我的心跳反而加快了起来，又是一场保卫秘密的恶战。哥哥端了水杯站到了我面前，是要解释刚才的事情吗，我这样想着，被吻了。哥哥突然用刚喝完水湿漉漉的嘴唇贴了上来，潮湿的触感像他今晚的每一个时刻。我忍不住伸出舌头想要舔干上面的水分，却被哥哥的唇瓣轻而易举抓到，我微乎可微地颤抖了一下。

哥哥还是察觉到了，他开始用手放在我的腰侧轻轻摩挲好似安抚，可流露出气势却将我牢牢禁锢在他和被子之间，他像一个最严厉的审讯者，我将被拷问一切关于他的事情。

我全身上下都开始烫乎乎的，恍惚自己变成了一个锅炉里的小红薯，内里被烤化的蔗糖快要流出来，慢慢灼烧凝固在表皮上。我真是个喜欢走神的笨蛋，不小心又思考起我溢出的糖浆和加拿大枫糖浆哪个更甜。

陌生的触感把我拉回现实，哥哥和我的身体贴在一起，有一些水汽蒸发后的冰凉，我却也感受到哥哥皮肤下血液的温热。这绝不是单纯的拥抱，我的嘴巴和乳尖都被哥哥占据，我的脑子开始播放起黑胶唱机里的歌，微弱的电流声一直在耳边不肯停歇。

我很紧张，一直都很紧张，长大之后在哥哥面前很难得有放松的时刻。我祈祷着窗外应该下起雨，应一应景，可是没有，只有哥哥浓重的喘息声在我耳边起伏。应该有个吻的，我脑海里开始回荡起这句话，一边想着一边凑过去吻了哥哥，是一个郑重又缠绵的吻，打断了哥哥手上的动作。我开始意识到自己已不着寸缕，我平时最常穿的白色T恤静静躺在哥哥的牛仔裤旁，躺床上偏一偏头还可以看到它们。

哥哥和我都很清楚接下来会发生什么，可是哥哥却在反反复复亲完我之后停下了动作。为什么呢，哥哥给我整理起头发，把我整个人勒进了怀里，却不再碰我渴望着的地方。装傻的哥哥让我烦躁，如果有了小孩会骗他是从花朵里长出来的吧，我气不过，在哥哥怀里挣了挣，额头上又得到了一个轻柔到难以察觉的吻。把我当易碎的花朵了吗，骗子哥哥。

我在哥哥的蛮力中努力抬头看他，他的脸被热气熏得微红，嘴角是开心的样子一点点上扬着。很不一样呐我的哥哥今天，连喜感的眉毛都变得性感起来。

“渽民啊晚安，明天还有一天表演呢，晚安。”

知道了，好队长回来了嘛。

第二天晚上房间里多出了一条纯白连衣裙，大概造型师姐姐弄混了吧，公司的服装间很大，平时进去每个团的衣服都混在一起。我虽然见过挺多次女孩子的衣服，但也止不住好奇心地上前拿起了裙子。朴素的棉麻质地摸起来很舒服，上面包裹着层层的蕾丝，最有设计感的是完全露背的裙子背后却有个巨大的系带蝴蝶结。

哇真夸张，我在心里感叹着造型师姐姐真是了不起，一边也不禁觉得这条裙子确实很漂亮，像西洋人偶的娃娃裙。即使是漂亮的师姐们，我也想象不出来是谁会穿上它。

走廊又传来一阵打闹声，好像是去其他房间玩的哥哥要回来了，我抓紧时间冲进浴室准备洗澡。今天哥哥很不一样，即使只是我的感觉，除了舞台上的帅气，盯人的眼神好像很炽热。我也被迫变得不一样，心脏砰砰的声音快要带着我的秘密跑出来了，我想我还是先避开哥哥比较好。

踏出浴室之后我的计划却全盘失败了，我也没想到，哥哥安静地坐在床边拿着裙子，一副在等我的样子。干嘛把气氛搞得这么恐怖，我向哥哥抱怨，就好像踏前一步全是陷阱。

“渽民呐，过来吧。”

哥哥温柔地笑着，语气却冷冰冰，不过也可能是我的错觉，只是头发上滴下的和身上未蒸发的水珠开始带来凉意。

我还是同从前一般，乖巧地走过去，在哥哥旁边坐下，顺便把掉到地上的裙子一角捡起来免得哥哥强迫症犯。哥哥却毫不留情地对我下命令：

“穿上它。”

我不知道哥哥究竟想做什么，可我知道穿上一定会很好看，哥哥雄狮一般的狩猎压迫感让我只犹豫了一下下就沉默着穿上了它，还顺便走过去锁了个门。哥哥全程都没有太多的反应，反而让我疑惑，这么冷静又反常的哥哥，根本不像平时那个加拿大笨蛋。

还好没有人看到，在这个房间里，只有我和哥哥。我为了守住一个秘密却积攒了更多的秘密，罗渽民平时一定不可能这么乖！哥哥有了肆意妄为的理由，仍然细心地替我把裙子上的褶皱和蕾丝都整理好。

哥哥手绕到后面轻轻扯着我裙子上的蝴蝶结，却不解开它，我们的距离被哥哥一点点拉近，直到我整个人被圈进怀里。我是水木剧里女主角吗，我一边想一边把这句话问出来了，被情绪冲昏头脑，我也不知道是因为开心还是紧张。

不是哦，哥哥回答我不是，却没有对我解释为什么我当不了女主角，按理说现在的氛围是第八集，我应该期待一下的。看向哥哥眼睛的时候他也在看着我，凑太近看对方的话会对眼吧，我笑倒在哥哥肩膀上，不能对视那就拥抱吧。哥哥却偏偏要把我掰起来，用亲吻阻止我笑，原来是剧情被哥哥快进到第十集了啊，我又倒在了床上。

哥哥的一只手已经把半边裙边撩到了我的腰上，我不敢张开腿，更不敢有更多的动作，纯黑的棉质内裤已经被哥哥脱下来扔到了一边，而我脚踝还在他另一只手里。

我能感受到我身体滚烫着，即使隔着哥哥牛仔裤的布料，我的脚心贴在哥哥的大腿上，试图踩着晃一晃让哥哥放开我。镜头下的撒娇却不管用了，哥哥继续摆弄着我，脚的位置要好看，手也不能乱动，裙子要好看，蕾丝覆盖在膝盖上，被哥哥顺着轮廓理整齐。哥哥的吻让我的嘴唇变得通红又湿润，哦原来脸也要好看。

我成了哥哥的人偶娃娃，敢乱说话不敢动，哥哥的手在裙摆下揉着我的屁股，在我的耳边留下好几个吻，却全然无视我碎碎念的吐槽。顺着哥哥的目光，我看到自己的下身也挺立了起来，我催促哥哥做点什么吧，什么都好，不要把我一个人晾在这里。

哥哥也终于有所动作，低下头钻进了我被扯松的裙子里，顺着我的肋骨舔到我的乳头，在那里留下晶莹的水渍。酥酥麻麻的感觉让我忍不住挺起身，乳头摩擦到裙子我想扭动着避开，又正巧把它送进了哥哥的嘴里。下面的小穴也被哥哥用润滑剂揉成湿漉漉的样子，哥哥把手指捅进去的时候，我害羞地把脸用裙子挡住。哥哥又温柔地，拨开花瓣一样，一层层拨开蕾丝和棉麻，捧起我的脸亲吻，我在湿吻的间隙不停喘息着，像个真正的人偶娃娃一样再发不出多余的声音。

哥哥把他的硬挺顺着我的臀缝插进来，满满地填满我，我能感受到在逐渐被占有，我识趣地挺起屁股，尽力适应着小穴的酸胀。哥哥捞起我的腿弯挂在小臂上，我能看到哥哥手臂上比平时更加凸起的青筋。我的膝盖变成了粉红色，小腿也随着哥哥顶弄的幅度晃呀晃，晃得我精神恍惚，好像在做一场随着荧光水母在海里跳舞的梦，我嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地叫出声来。

我的额头和前胸都渗出了汗，哥哥毫不嫌弃地把它们一一舔过。整个人被潮湿浸没，我的屁股紧贴着哥哥的腹肌蹭着，性器也高高翘起，前端渗出的透明液体打湿了裙子。想着这是公司的演出服，我着急探手下去找裙摆，手被哥哥牵着打了个弯，摸到我被哥哥操软的小穴，湿湿的在不断收缩颤抖。我着急缩回手，手腕却被哥哥牢牢制住，贴在我的屁股和哥哥的胯中间，感受着律动和皮肤不断升高的温度。

哥哥餍足地看着我，我被他的眼神吓了一跳差点所有秘密全数抖落，哥哥捕捉到了我的细微情绪，开始有预谋地在我耳廓舔弄，直到我受不了了。哥哥这时才开口逼问：

“小骗子瞒着我什么呢？”  
“我......哈...不是嗯......骗子呢.......没骗哥哥......”  
“爱我却不告诉我，不是骗子是什么。”

那就是和哥哥学的，都是和哥哥学的，爱一个人却不告诉他，只知道自己守着秘密盲目靠近，哥哥不也是这样吗，我想反驳哥哥，却被哥哥缠绵的吻堵在了一阵不停歇的唾液交换里。

这下我终于忍不住哭了起来，哥哥失控地捏着我的腰狠狠往里顶着，一边啃咬着我的胸用牙齿摩擦我的乳尖，我的小腹早被我自己喷出来的精液淋得乱七八糟，肚脐里都积起一汪春水。不再是假哭撒娇时假模假样的嘤呢，我张着嘴哑着嗓子断续向哥哥求饶，断断续续拼不出一个完整的句子，声音却越变越软仿佛带着钩子。

强烈的快感驱使着我的花穴紧紧吸着哥哥，我被胀得全身发麻，难耐地仰起脖颈仍由哥哥在上面又舔又亲，哥哥按住我肚子狂抽猛送了好一会儿终于尽数射在了我的身体里。我还没从激烈的情事里缓过来，满身精液都懒得擦地躺在被子堆里喘气。哥哥把我抱到了他大腿上，又把裙子的蝴蝶结系好，像完成了一件作品一样，温柔地为我整理着头发。

我瞪着眼尾红红的眼睛看着哥哥，哥哥倒是丝毫不内疚今晚这样发狠的欺负我，解开心结一样爽朗笑着的哥哥摸索过来牵我的手。我还在气头上呢，爽归爽当然要有原则，可是哥哥又变回了毛茸茸的小狮子，让我不舍得拒绝。那就递过去一个小指吧，我用小指勾住了哥哥的无名指，就再也不放开了。

哥哥在我额头上盖了个章。

**Author's Note:**

> ——————*  
> 董思成在去机场之前，终于在酒店大堂逮到了李马克，没忍住还是问了昨晚和郑在玹他俩八卦了一晚的消息：“马克你真的，从cody那里买了条这季刚采购的新裙子啊？”  
> “是啊。”  
> “哇你真是，有钱啊，买来干嘛？”  
> 李马克有些紧张起来:“那个......买来给妹妹穿啊哥。”  
> “嗯？我记得你家没生妹妹啊...”董思成疑惑着给郑在玹发了短信。


End file.
